In the field of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic EL displays, high-definition of pixels has been progressed along with a demand for improvement in resolution and reduction in the size of the display device, and a technique for improving an aperture ratio of the pixel has been strongly required.
For example, in the field of an active matrix liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display panel having an SHA (Super High Aperture Ratio) structure has been developed. In the liquid crystal display panel having the SHA structure, an interlayer insulation film formed with a special resin is provided on a wiring formed on a TFT (thin film transistor) array substrate, and a pixel electrode is disposed on the interlayer insulation film. Thereby, the aperture ratio is increased, and brighter display is realized.
In the liquid crystal display panel having the SHA structure, delay of a signal passing through the wiring occurs more often as high-definition of pixels is progressed. For this reason, reduction in the resistance of the wiring is demanded, and a metal wiring formed with a metal having a low resistance such as aluminum (Al), copper (Cu), titanium (Ti), and silver (Ag) is used for a wiring material. The wirings of these metals have light shielding properties. Accordingly, in the liquid crystal display panel having the SHA structure, in order to further improve the aperture ratio, a color filter substrate disposed facing the TFT array substrate has no light shielding portion formed in a region in which the light can be shielded by the metal wiring. Moreover, such a configuration reduces an uneven aperture ratio to be caused by deviation of the color filter substrate and the TFT array substrate bonded to each other.
The metal wiring has a high light reflectance. For this, when the display device using the metal wiring is used in a bright room, for example, the light entering from the outside of the display device to the inside thereof may reflect on the surface of the metal wiring to give an influence to display properties. For this reason, in order to reduce such reflected light of the external light, a method of covering a wiring with a film having a lower reflectance (for example, see Patent Document 1.), and a method of providing a light shielding portion in a part where light shielding is necessary (for example, see Patent Document 2.) have been proposed. Moreover, in the liquid crystal display device, a configuration is widely used in which a light shielding portion is provided on the side of the color filter substrate disposed facing the TFT array substrate.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Kokai Publication No. S-58-180053 (JP-A S-58-180053)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Kokai Publication No. H-9-211493 (JP-A H-9-211493)